SRI International has developed a system of eyetracking that is very accurate and requires no contact with the subject. Horizontal and vertical eye movements are measured with a "double-Purkinje-image" method which has an accuracy on the order of one minute of arc and can separate from the record the serious artifact that is present with other methods, i.e., the artifact due to translation components of eye motion that accompany eye rotation. Accommodation is measured simultaneously with an optometer, yielding in effect a 3-D instrument. Two such instruments can be mounted side by side for simultaneous 3-D measurements in both eyes. Over 25 instruments have been constructed by SRI for other vision research laboratories across the United States. To coordinate this diverse activity, a formal National Eyetracking Users Group has been established at the suggestion of the NEI (National Eye Institute). The main objectives of this grant are: to continue to improve the instruments; complete a binocular facility; continue liasison with other users; continue a modest research effort in visual motor systems.